


Drowned in the Rain

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Kenma lied, M/M, mention of bokuaka, one sided Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo had always loved one another. They were each other pair after all..But what if Kuroo fell for someone else? How would Kenma possibly react?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Drowned in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my angsty friends :>

**Location: Park; Time: Child** **Kenma** **and** **Kuroo**

Pitter patter, the sound of the rain. The light drizzle of water droplets makes its way to the earth, to the windowsill and at the green leaves. Rain poured lightly as Kuroo and Kenma shield themselves from the cold waters. Squeezing all the wetness of their clothes, patting away all the droplets on their hair. Personally, Kenma loved his friend's bed hair but having it down is also lovely. Kenma was blushing his heart thumping loudly, pit a pat the sound it makes as it matches with the sound of rain. The time he spends with Kuroo is absolutely one of the best, no games would even compare to Kuroo's voice, ebony black warm eyes and smiles. He loved the rainy season for it always give him the chance to be cuddled by Kuroo, who claims its for the protection from the rain and to keep Kenma warm.

Kuroo felt the same warmth from Kenma, the long black hair and those cat like eyes made him fall for his neighbor. Kuroo only knew that his specialty is volleyball so he would always play that sport with Kenma. He knew that Kenma may not admit it, but the said boy was also quite fond and attached to volleyball. Kuroo felt superior for he was one of those who will be able to witness Kenma's smiles, the brilliance of those eyes that sparkles along the droplets of rain. The rain would also drown his heartbeats so that Kenma would not know the loud beating of his heart.

The two loved one another, yet felt satiated at being each other's closest connection, closest friend. As long no one comes to be a threat to this, it will be enough. They were like blood, thicker than water, a complete unit just like blood and oxygen. Kuroo and Kenma are after all an inseparable pair.

**Time** **: Summer Training Location: Tokyo**

Kenma didn't saw Bokuto and Akaashi as possible threats, who might be more than a friend to his beloved Kuroo. Bokuto after all viewed Akaashi as his world while Akaashi seemed to consider Bokuto as a bright shining star. They were a weird dynamic couple but still both are kind hearted and is Kuroo's friend. As long as no one were to take his place beside Kuroo, nothing will go wrong.

 **Kenma** **POV**  
One morning I saw Kuroo handing the salty glasses boy from Karasuno an extra tray of breakfast. I know Kuroo is caring, but he had never done it to anyone aside from me. Plus, they seem to be close. I could see that blush on glasses face and that genuine smile from Kuroo. Perhaps, I was only exaggerating but maybe I am not. I slowly gulped the heavy lump of nervosity in my throat...

"H- Hey, Kuroo you and that glasses close?" I asked slowly, sweat forming on my palms and forehead.

"Kei? Yup, pretty much. I am teaching him the ways of blocking the ball along with Bokuto and Akaashi." Kuroo flashed an innocent smile.

I felt my heart grow heavy, heat rising to my cheeks but still I was able to control the tone of my voice. As much as angry as I was, Kuroo is not really wrong they were just friends..? But why the first name basis around him, he was like that to some but they had just met. Is this the day I feared... If that is so then... I averted my eyes from Kuroo's peering ones he was observing me, analyzing every move I made. What a way to start the day.

"Is that so, well good luck in your practice." I spoke with a mocking tone, hope he catched that. I continued eating my breakfast that tasted like bitter medicine.

Kuroo frowned at me but I didn't do anything wrong plus its not like we were lovers, yet... I was just showing my disapproval of their friendship. Not paying heed to Kuroo, I decided to eat my breakfast in silence.

 **Kuroo** **POV**  
I don't understand why Kenma seemed jealous, he never showed any signs of liking me mutually, maybe he was starting now. I was happy he became jealous but he was being a bit mean towards Kei. Kei and I were just friends, me and Kenma have been together since childhood. Its obvious to others that I had like him ever since then... But about now, I am being uncertain. Kenma and I were still close, we would hang out together, grab lunch together and even spend the night in each other's house. Kenma never showed interest towards me... I was always the one who made the advancement but what about him? Does he even like me, why not make a move then?! And now he is acting cold, its driving me slightly mad.

I could only sigh, what a great way to start the day...

 **No one's POV**  
The team noticed how their setter and Captain became slightly distanced. They would often avert their eyes from one another, give slight frowns and would deliberately just not talk. They could see how the two would always sigh and frown when they talk. It has been a week since the two became that distanced. Upon returning to their school's gym. Coach Nekomata called the team's attention.

"Generally, the team made a good job of avoiding penalties during the whole week of training. Keep up the good work." Nekomata- sensei praised.

"But Kuroo and Kenma is something wrong between you two?" Nekomata worriedly added.

"NOPE, nothing is wrong sir." Kuroo emphasized with a cold tone. Kenma only shook his head and left of a small _'nothing_ _is wrong my_ _ass'_ Kuroo glared at Kenma but only left a sigh.

Nekomata- sensei and the team looked at one another, visibly worried.

"Well whatever your fight is about, I hope you will be able to solve it you lovebirds." Nekomata- sensei chuckled.

"We're not lovebirds!" The two declared in sync. And gave off a small sorry for raising their voice.

 **Timeskip** **: on their way home.**  
After the other team members had gone off to their own ways. Kuroo and Kenma was left alone on the same street they would always walk on, they used to smile to each other a lot on walking together but now they are completely discomforted at each other's company. Kuroo stopped on his tracks but Kenma continued.

"Hey Kenma! Wanna talk?" Kuroo offered.

"What for?" Kenma grunted with a stern glare on his face.

"Nothing in particular, just to resolve this and that... Just to resolve this fight already." Kuroo replied with a sullen look on his face. He was already feeling guilty and just wanted for them to be back how they used to before.

"What's the point, you clearly like someone else... Don't you Kuroo?" Kenma questioned. Kuroo could only gape and his eyes fixed on the ground. Kenma on the other hand, his eyes was fixated on Kuroo, eyes that were teary, hands that are shaking. He strongly wanted to reject these thoughts however he couldn't.

He knew that Kuroo had fallen for someone else. But was hesitating to accept it. Kuroo was hesitating to choose his Kei, because of Kenma. Kenma already knew it. How? Those smiles and eyes spoke everything. Actions speaks louder than words, Kuroo was the first to aid Kei when it was wounded. Smiles that Kenma never knew Kuroo could do towards someone. A side he never saw was visible towards Kei. He knew it all along, his heart was breaking. But if it meant for his best friend who was there by his side to be happy, then Kenma would certainly comply.

Truth, it was all an act. How Kenma became cold towards Kuroo. It was to give his kind hearted friend the push it needed to no longer like him. The push for Kuroo to choose to stay by Kei's side. And had he known and calculated, Kuroo fell to that cold act. And now, Kuroo won't hesitate with this push.  
Kenma could only give a sad smile to the fate he chose.

"You knew?" Kuroo questioned.

"I always had." Kenma quickly answer.

"Then that is why you suddenly became so out of character?" Kuroo sadly asked.

"Well, as long as it worked." Kenma quicky replied.

"How? I thought we liked each other, so how did you manage to do that?" Kuroo stared to Kenma and to his surprise his friend was there, eyes shining brightly with the help of the moonlight and the tears that were flowing from those eyes that rarely glitters.

"B- Because you're more happy when you are with him... And I want you to be happy." Kenma's voice finally shook.

Kuroo couldn't help but to cry as well, he hugged Kenma tightly feeling the small shaking frame with his strong arms. He felt stupid not to see his friends lies and yet happy to see how it supported him. Kuroo was repeating how sorry he was, but Kenma would only give him small pats to comfort him and give off a small okay.

They decided to continue their talk on the park they would usually play volleyball together.

"Kenma, I'm really sorry." Kuroo started.

"What are you even sorry about, I'm sorry for fighting and lying to you." Kenma replied.

"I liked someone else, when I had sworn before to only like you." Kuroo wiped his tears.

"Stupid! You're free to like someone else, its not like we're lovers or anything. I'm happy if you're happy Kuroo." Kenma patted Kuroo's back.

"Liar, you can't possibly be happy right now." Kuroo replied.

"Yah, I lost to someone plus I am a bit upset to know you like glasses." Kenma admitted.

"Kuroo, don't worry about me. I am really happy if you're happy. Even if it means that we would just stay as friends, as long as I am the bestest friend for you then I'm okay with it. So, do me a favor and just be with the one you like already. " Kenma added.

"Kenma, do you think I can do it? What if he doesn't like me." Kuroo stuttered.

"I am sure he likes you too." Kenma reassured.

"If you say so, then I will give him a call as soon as we get home." Kuroo declared eyes flaming with determination. Kenma chuckled his plan was a success.

It was getting late so they went hope. Exchange a goodbye and a short warm hug. After some time, Kenma gazed at his window.. he saw Kuroo calling someone, definitely it was Kei. Kenma only chuckled to himself.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the dark skies released its tears. A strong rain washed every sound and the wind blew all the leaves on the trees. Kenma leaned on the wall, and then his phone ringed. It showed a message saying, "He said yes" with a smile emoticon, meaning Kuroo asked Kei out.

Kenma smiled. And then he brought his face to his knees and quietly sob. Along with the skies, his eyes left off its own tears. Sobs fading to the sound of the crashing winds and waters.

He knew the plan was a success from the start and he had braced himself to accept the day, where Kuroo would have to let him go. He knew it even when he fell for Kuroo. He felt like someone will come along, the one whom Kuroo will truly fall for. He simply knew he wasn't the one for Kuroo. First love never works. He knew it but, still, his heart aches at this parting.

_Pitter patter the sound of the heavy rain, pit a pat the sound of my heavy heart. The strong rain had drowned the sound of my cries, and the thumping of my weary heart. Goodbye, my first love_ _-_ _Kenma_ _._

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading uwu, and for the kudos and comments (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
